Haru is a MASTER?
by Merlitia
Summary: Haru has a secret that she keeps away from Tsuna and the others. Not even her best friend, Kyoko knows. But when her friend in her school finds out, things may get a little complicated. Slight AU. Inspired by Another side of Haru
1. Chapter 1

**Haru is a MASTER?**

 **Summary: Haru has a secret that she keeps away from Tsuna and the others. Not even her best friend, Kyoko knows. But when her friend in her school finds out, things may get a little complicated. Slight AU. Inspired by Another side of Haru**

 **Warning: A very OC Haru along with some cursing words. Bad English.**

 **A/N: This is my first story written, and English is not my domain so go easy on me.:)**

 **Disclaimer note: I do not own katekyo hitman reborn, Fate Prisma, Special A**

 **Chapter 1: Haru Past and Daily Live**

Haru POV.

From young, I had realized I was different.

I never went to school, in fact, I was home-schooled. I rarely saw my Father, sometimes if I am lucky, I bump onto him in our mansion.

My teachers would always give me this pitiful look when they think I am not looking. How can I not realize? They spent almost the whole day with me.

When I was seven, reading a history book for clearly not for seven-year old's, I asked my teacher why I never saw my mother the whole time I was in the mansion. She stuttered and trembled. She told me to ask my father.

I went into his office a while later, asking him the exact question I asked my history teacher.

"Your mother is not in this world anymore. She is dead. That is my answer to you. And a reminder to you, once you are done with your college studies, you are to help me with the family business. Understood, Takeshima Haruka?" My father stern voice leave me no space for argument. I only nodded my head and briskly walked out of his office.

Yes, you heard him right, my real name is not Miura Haru, it is Takeshima Haruka. There is a reason why I hide my real name, but I tell you that later.

Half a year past since I had asked about my mother. Since I had finished my college degree at the age of eight, I had taken a part of my family business. Teachers who would give me lessons on a daily-basis were not there anymore. Instead, I was to stay in my office, built specially for me, and do the work my father gives me via email.

Two years went by, with me confined in my office, meeting my father only when business was involved. One day, he called me in his office, not as my boss in business, but as a father.

"Haruka, I am now talking to you as your …father." He stumbled over the word father.

"Yes, father?" I was confused as a ten-year-old should be.

"Would you like to go to school?"

That question changed my ten years of living so far immediately.

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

School was not fun as I thought it should have been. This school is not a normal school.

Midori Academy, a school for all-girls ONLY that is what I read from the internet.

But _noooo._

Despite Midori Academy is for girls ONLY, it is strongly affiliated to Kaisei Academy for boys only. The two schools are just right beside each other and the schools sometimes hold assemblies together.

And, another fact that I know that this schools is not normal, is due to the 'Royals' factor.

Those who are Royals are called Masters by the other students, and the uniform is very different from the others too. Black sleeveless shirt with red checkered skirts. They oversee the school affairs and hold regular meetings with each other. Midori Academy has three positions. Queen, Princess, Ace. On the other hand, Kaisei Academy also has three positions. King, Prince, Joker. It was named after poker cards. Weird, right?

So, these six, and are like the Masters of the school. Though it has middle and high schoolers mixed together there is no elementary section. So why a ten-year-old is in Midori Academy. It is because although I am not a Queen, Princess or Ace. I have a different role. I am the Phantom. Though the reason I got the role even if I am underage is due to the principal saying my case is 'SPECIAL'.

Phantom is the one who is higher than the six positions and always has the final say in almost everything. My role is to choose the new masters once they graduate. Another plus sign to this role is to be the one to give reports to the Principal and directors of both schools of my decision. Let me give you an example, if I got a request from the king of kaisei academy to have a new gym for kaisei academy, which is not my school, I still need to hold a meeting for that request, get permission from the principal and the school board, which means another meeting, then once that is settled, I must call for contractors to build it. To sum it up, it is a lot of trouble.

My father wants me to stay in Midori Academy as the Phantom till I am 18, which is the age in Japan where you graduate high school. Apparently, his high school friend called him saying how I should at least go to school to have interactions with students my age. So, since his high school friend insisted, he sent me to the school his friend is the principal.

So, yeah, my school life is not normal. I don't even get to attend lessons as I am not the age of a middle-schooler yet. But that is okay, since Takashi (The school principal name. He told me to call him that) says I can go in two years if I am lucky. In the meantime, while waiting for two years to past, I stayed in the Midori Academy Royals office. Nothing much changed except I now must deal with the other royals adding to my whole pile of business stuff my father gives me.

But within those two years, I find myself having fun with the other royals. But when I met Tsuna and the others I had begun to think I had more fun than those two years.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So, that is a brief introduction of my past. And now two years have passed.

Wearing the uniform of the normal students of Midori Academy is wearing, I took my school bag containing the Masters Uniform and walked out of my house or mansion. Whichever you call it.

After a short amount of time, a screech was heard. _"Hieeeee!"_

'That must be Tsuna.' There was no doubt about it. I brighten up my smile on my face immediately as I saw Tsuna running towards me. I put my act as a girl head over heels for the boy she loves and shouted "Tsuna!" while squeezing him to his last breath.

He gave me his infamous smile that made my heart skip a beat. Though my act as a goofy girl was fake, my crush on him was not.

"H…Haru? Can't breathe!"

He greeted me and I let go of my death grip. Though I really like my name as Takashima Haruka, I changed my name as Miura Haru when I am not in school. Miura is the last name of my uncle, and when I want to stay over at his house, he gladly agrees as I am his only niece. So he tends to spoil me a bit. He knows I am hiding my true self as I want to have a normal life even if it is an act.

"You stupid woman! Do you want to kill Juudaime?" Gokudera hissed at me as he saw me releasing my death grip. Though he glared at me, I know he does not actually mean what he says. Years after dealing with business partners, I got the skill to read people emotions by observing their eyes.

I fake a gasp, stating in third person," Hahi?! Haru would never kill Tsuna desu!" Which is true. I would never kill someone.

"You almost choked him, idiot!" Now I feel like killing someone…

"Calm down, Gokedera. Haru is not stupid, she goes to Midori Academy remember?" Yamamoto tries to dispel the daily quarrel between us.

"Hahi! Yes, exactly desu! Haru is not an idiotic woman desu." I thanked Yamamoto sincerely.

"Midori Academy is a school strongly affiliated with Kaisei Academy a school for all boys. Another thing is that it has this Royals thing where students rule the schools and the students call them masters." A small voice read out from a book.

"Reborn!" Tuna face paled as he was faced with the sight of reborn holding on to a gigantic book out of nowhere.

Reborn, a baby hitman tutor who is training Tsuna to be a mafia boss. As Haru, I am supposed to think this was a game. But as Haruka, I know that this is not a game. Of course, which baby can hold a gun like an adult and shoot? Due to my influence as a Takashima, I found out that reborn is indeed a hitman and Tsuna is going to be a mafia boss no matter what.

"Hahii! Today,Reborn is so cute desu! Haru wants to hug reborn desu!" I hug the baby in my gasp.

"I have a question for you Miura Haru." Reborn voice lead me to loosen my arms around him.

"Hahi?" I titled my head to the right. For some reason, I have a feeling I will not like where this conversation is going.

"What are the Royals?" Is he suspecting me? I gave my answer to him regardless.

"Royals are the ones who oversee the school affaires and hold regular meetings with each other desu. They have different uniforms and are very smart people that even Haru cannot reach. They have their own classes and are rarely seen in the school." I just hope this answer ends the conversation. There is a reason why I don't say anything about the Phantom. That will raise more questions about me.

"Then how about the Phantom?" He just had to go, there, didn't he? Reborn eyes imply he really has no idea who Phantom is, so I lied. For a moment, I thought he knew. Phew.

" much is known about her desu. But Phantom is the one who is above the Royals. They say if you are lucky you can wish something from Phantom and if she agrees, she can grant you wishes! Haru wants to meet her desu! So, she can ask her to grant Haru wish of being Tsuna wife! Maybe Haru can ask her to give Haru a room with tsuna so Haru can have Tsuna alone to herself!"

I light up my eyes with sparkles. Geez, I can be the greatest actor!

"Tch. This Phantom person sounds like a fairy godmother or something. And hell, will I let you to be with Juudaime alone!" Gokudera butts in. Excuse me, but the fairy godmother can hear you!

"But I feel bad for the other students. I mean having to call someone master when they are the same age as you. It is kind of unfair" My beloved Tsuna voiced out his opinion. My heart sank at his words. If he knows the real me, he will never go out with me.

"Yeah…Unfair, right?" I whispered under my breath. My bangs covering my eyes.

"Ah! We are going to be late!" Yamamoto calls out. Thanks again Yamamoto. Saving me from reborn continuing his list of questions.

" _Hieee!"_

And they took off.

I sighed and walked to the direction of Midori Academy. It does not matter if I was late anyway, the teacher is busy having a meeting about the upcoming exams.

I felt a stare from the back. I am sure….no…. certain that is Reborn. I need to be careful.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I went to the public restroom to change into the Royals uniform. A black sleeveless shirt with red checkered skirt. (think of Hatsune Miku usual wear except the colors are different.) My hair is no longer tied and I leave as it is. I glanced at the mirror. My appearance is like Miura Haru, obviously, but now as Takeshima Haruka, my look is prettier if I say so myself. How my aura around me change too.

As Haruka, my aura is no longer relaxed or goofy. Rather it is the aura that well-known business people took.

I straighten my posture, as my feet stepped on Midori Academy ground. Students stood and stared at me while my eyes glued to the floor. The admiration and jealously looks are something I hate to see.

"Haruuuuka!" I turned around in response of my name. I felt a pair of arms around my neck.

"Illya. Morning." With my monotone voice, I greeted her.

Illyasviel von Einzbern. A master, and holds the princess title of the school. A first year in middle school. How I chose her as the princess because although she behaves like Miura Haru, she can be mature when she wants to.

"Haruka, let's go to the Palace together." Not waiting for my reply, she dragged me by the arm to the Palace. The Palace is the building where the Royals from both schools do almost everything. Studies, Meeting, break time. The building is so huge and grand that it was dubbed the Palace, though it was originally called the Headquarters.

Illya and I took the lift to the highest floor, the greenhouse where the Masters usually meet. In middle of all the plants was a huge table with cushion seats. It looks like all the masters were already there except Illya and I.

"Morning, everyone." I put down my bag and took out my laptop.

"You were almost late again Haruka-chan. You have been like that since the middle of the year. What happened? Did You like someone and had a crush on? How cruel. You were supposed to be with me forever." The Joker, Nanase Kyousuke flirted with me. He had been flirting with me ever since I got the title of Phantom. And he was a middle-schooler flirting with a ten-year-old for Pete sake!

 _WHACK!_

"Don't flirt with my precious Haruka! She is innocent. Leave him alone, Haruka. He is a pervert!" The ace of the school, Fujiko Komari smack the said joker on the head with her fist and shield me away from him.

"Komari-nee. Thanks. Who knows what the pervert can do." I hide behind her in defense.

"But on the serious side, Ruka why were you almost late? I know it is usual for arriving at school as you have been doing that since the start of the year, but I realize recently, almost every lunch break you sneak out of the school. You almost made me worry once when you were late for lesson." Yuzuhara Madoka, who nicknamed me Ruka for short, was not letting me get away with going out of school regularly. She was the queen. Even if I am in a higher position than her, I am still a little sister to her who is a year younger than her. You can call this sisterly love.

"I like to go to my uncle house during break. He picked up baking, so I am his taste tester." I lied once more. This lying is becoming a habit, I noted.

"Baking? Which means…CAKE! Can I go? Pleeassse?" A small boy with honey hair stared at me with pleading eyes. Ichida Usui, who is the same age as me, the prince of the school. His personality as a child is irritating, but he is a good helping hand when you need him to be.

"Maybe not today…" I trailed off.

"I see. Then I will go with next time!" Usui pumped up his fist.

I sigh out of relief. If they know I have a crush on Tsuna and act like a 5 year- old kid, who knows what they will do to me.

"Eh? Where is Sora?" Illya popped up a question. Sora holds the position of the king, but he stays in his office regularly playing online games. How he got the positon before I got here I have no idea. Regardless of him liking of being a king or not, I still regard him as one. His skills as a hacker and fast reaction to everything is a skill I envy from him.

"Most likely being in his office gaming. You know the usual." Kyousuke replied, stuffing the snacks which were placed on the dinning table, in his mouth.

"Yeah, and don't stuff your mouth with food!" Komari yelled and smack him on the head once more.

Sometimes I feel Komari and Kyousuke are like Tsuna and Reborn. _Shiver…_

"Class is going to start soon. The teachers are already in the classroom at the first level. If you are not down by the time I count to ten, I am going to give somebody a little _punishment_." I went into my phantom mood, and ordered them to go down. They nodded their heads frantically and went into the lift.

I chuckled. I mean my punishment is not that bad. Just cosplaying in front of the whole school. Nothing, much right?

"Time to get to lesson."

I said to myself as I took the lift down.

At the first level, I see the teacher waiting for us in the classroom. We call her Rena-sensei. She is understanding and does not treat us differently from the other normal students. That is what we like about her. Our class curriculum is different from any other school or student. Even though we learn what is far beyond a middle or high schooler learns, we still take the same exam as our peers. Kind of unfair if you think about it.

I took my seat as Reina-sensei calls for our attendance.

Yes. Another normal day for me. Well, except the questioning part.

Little did I know; lunch break was going to be my downfall that day.

Author note: Thanks for reading! This was heavily inspired by the fanfic Another side of Haru by Lizard by Wizard. It is a fantastic story to read! The idea of Midori Academy instead of Midori all girls middle school was by her. So, all credits to her for that. The different uniform idea came from Special A. And how do you like the fact I put Illya from Fate into this? Just to let you know, she is from the Fate Prisma not Fate Stay Night. Also, I know that Midori Academy style of students being masters and all is unrealistic, but hey, this fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Haru is a MASTER?**

 **Summary: Haru has a secret that she keeps away from Tsuna and the others. Not even her best friend, Kyoko knows. But when her friend in her school finds out, things may get a little complicated. Slight AU. Inspired by Another side of Haru**

 **Warning: A very OC Haru along with some cursing words. Bad English.**

 **A/N: This is my first story written, and English is not my domain so go easy on me.:)**

 **Disclaimer note: I do not own katekyo hitman reborn, Fate Prisma, Special A**

 **Chapter 2: Illya Discovery**

Haruka POV

"And now class is over." Reina-sensei snap her textbook close and turned to her students. "So, I heard our little Haruka-chan is now always coming to school later than usual?" Usually, when class is not in session. Reina-sensei becomes the said students 'sister' rather than teacher.

 _FLASHBACK(two years back)Third Person POV_

" _Hello Everyone! I am your new teacher, Reina-sensei!"_

 _The said teacher voice echoed in the classroom, and silence was observed by the students. No one spoke a word._

" _I don't get the point of having a teacher when we know the content of every high school textbook. What is the point of even getting middle schoolers and high schoolers in the same classroom?" Sora, first year in high school, twirled his chair around, glaring at the lady holding an attendance book._

" _The principal wanted us to at least sit down in a classroom like a normal student instead of doing actual work in the office. You know, he is always about letting everyone here be NORMAL." A girl with auburn red hair answered her fellow King as she was the queen. It was her final year here and it was just recently that she is in a classroom setting._

" _You two, we need to respect the principal wishes... Yes, I know he just establish the rule of all Royals must go to lesson like all other students in the Palace, but we should at least give it a shot." A ten-year- old girl chided the two who are older than her._

" _You said that the last time Haruukkka…. And all the previous teacher treated us like we are older than them" A third year middle scholar retaliated._

 _While they were arguing back and forth, the teacher was nearly forgotten that she was in the room._

' _I got to show them I can be a good teacher!' Her own thoughts encouraged herself and she fake coughed twice to get hold of their attention._

" _I won't treat you any differently. I promise." Her determined eyes were serious and the classroom was in denial. 'Can we really trust her words?' The question lingered in the air._

" _Then let's test it out, shall we?" A teenager with blonde locks and a muscular body build, took a step forward towards her._

" _Let's forget the lesson and have fun. After all, you are quite a beauty yourself." His face was a centimeter away from her whilst holding her chin with his hand. The woman blushed._

' _It gets them every single time. All the adults only think about the looks and money. Never thinking of what others would think.' The teenager sighed and continued on," See… I tol…"_

 _His statement was interrupted by a slap. With a surprised look, he turned to the teacher who slapped away his hand._

" _I…I have no desire to forget the lesson that we are supposed to be having…If you try that again…I …I will give you detention! Since you all are smarter than your peers in the normal stream, then I will give you university level stuff to do. High schooler or Middle schooler, both will do the same coursework no exceptions! And when your exams are nearing, I will go through the material of what is in the exam. How…about that?"_

 _Her blush disappeared slowly as she spoke. Her compromise was not bad. The students could not argue that point. Before anyone could reply, she resumed her small speech._

" _It is true you are not normal, I cannot deny that. But, I will try to make your school life like any other. When we are not in lesson, I will be your older sister. Not a teacher. Do we have an agreement?"_

 _Haruka stared hard at the lady. 'She is not lying. Her look in her eyes has no doubt. She wants to treat us like an equal. And to top it all off, she did not fell for Shuuji's charm which many could not do even if they wish to. I like her already.'_

 _Once she assembled all her thoughts, she stood up, taking up her role as phantom seriously for the first time." For all those who agree, raise up your hand." Her order shock the others. She glared at them with a cold look, as if daring anyone to oppose her._

 _Slowly, one by one all the hands were raised._

 _Haruka turned to her teacher, with a small smile. "We have an agreement. Shuuji, what are you standing there like an idiot? If you have never been slapped by a lady before, I suggest you come with me after lesson to get slapped by me a hundred times. Make that a thousand if you don't get back in five seconds."_

 _Shuuji quickly returned to his seat and gave a grin," Wow, that is the first time I got intimated by a ten- year- old."_

" _Shut up, Pervert." All the occupants in the room said in synced, including the teacher._

 _Everyone burst out laughing in the end, because of the flabbergasted look on the boy face._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Haruka POV

That was two years ago. Now, we admire her as a great teacher and a sister of ours. With the new batch of Royals that I hand picked out, as the old Royals graduate apart for Sora, they are closer to Reina-sensei than the past Royals.

'Though I can say, it was the toughest year for Reina-sensei.' My thoughts were interrupted by Reina-sensei waving her hand at my eye level, checking if I was still alive.

"Haruka-chan, are you okay?" Her question irked me. Why is everyone asking me that today? Do I look like I am sick?

"I am fine." I gave her a short clip answer.

"So, you have not answer me. Why are you late than usual recently?"

My mind float back to an image of Tsuna in his boxers, along with another image of him smiling like a prince.

I felt my cheek flare up, and turned away from her." Nothing…"

"Reina, I am telling you, Ruka won't spill out the reason. We all asked her this morning. The answer is Negative. NEGATIVE!" Madoka threw her arms out in frustration.

"Sora is not in lesson today. Did he tell you the reason, Reina?" I tried to stray away from the topic. 'Don't give it away. Don't give it away.' I repeated in my head like a broken recorder.

"Yeah. He said that he had to see someone today. He had this serious look so I let him go." Reina reply took me off guard. Who was so important that he skip lesson today? After meeting Reina, Sora was more involved in the work of the Royals. When I first came, he wanted nothing to do with the Royals. Now, he had changed. Many of us think that he might even have a crush on Reina for when she asks him to do something, he immediately complies. Unlike when we ask him to do something, he will think for a moment before doing it.

"Wait! Don't change the topic!" Reina exclaimed out as she realized what I had done. Crap.

Oh well, looks like I have no choice but to skip having a lunch with Tsuna and the others.

Out of the blue, I recall what Kyoko said to me a few days ago.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Kyoko and I were eating cake for our 'Cake Appreciation Day' and when we were on the topic on Tsuna, she told me._

" _Haru-chan, I am going to make huge bento for Tsuna and the others during lunch break. It will be a surprise! I am only telling you, so you better keep it a secret. Okay?"_

" _Hahi! Haru will be there desu! Tell Haru the day when you make it and Haru will be there desu! It a promise desu!"_

" _Really? I am so glad!"_

 _FLASHBACK END_

Come to think of it, she texted me this morning…

 _Oh shit_

Ah well, now I need to up with a brilliant plan to get out of here.

"I need to go bathroom!" I shouted out as I took my bag and ran out of the classroom.

Geez, out of all the other excuses I had to come up with, the bathroom was the only one that came to my mind?

Great thinking. Just great.

I quickly ran out of the Palace, going to the gym bathroom to change my uniform, and wearing a jacket with a hood over my head to avoid anyone noticing me. No one usually wears a hood in the school, but meh, at least they don't know it is me then I shall be fine.

I sneaked out of the school grounds, and spot a cab driving by.

'Lucky.' I smirked and waved at the driver. I hopped on and told him to go to a store, close to Namimori Middle School. A cab dropping a student off during lunch break will no doubt get a demon prefect to hunt me down.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I walked up to rooftop with my jacket already in my bag, to see Tsuna and the others already there with Kyoko. Wearing a jacket covered up most of my uniform, so many could not tell if I was from another school.

"Hahi! Is Haru early desu?" I got into my act quickly.

"Haha. Yep. Haru is early today. How you sneak in without Hibari noticing? Yesterday, Hibari almost found out you know." Yamamoto was the first to greet me.

"Haru upgraded her plan desu! Haru just wore a jacket over herself desu! No one noticed desu!"

"Tch, baka woman, why are you even here?" Gokudera, who clearly did not like my presence was trying to shoo me away

" Haru wants to spend time with Tsuna desu!" I gave out a half-lie.

I look at Kyoko who smiled at me and took a large three stories high bento out. My mouth watered.

Homemade food!

"I made these for everyone. I told Haru to come so she could enjoy with us. It seems quite unfair if Haru is the only one who did not get to eat it because she is in another school." Kyoko gentle voice at the end almost got me bursting in tears. Even if Miura Haru is an act, she is both Miura Haru and Takeshima Haruka best friend.

" Haru is greatful to Kyoko desu! Haru shall eat all she can desu!" I thanked her in the Miura Haru way.\ and dig into the wonderful food.

I observed Tsuna at the corner of my eye. He was blushing while taking a bite.

I am not stupid. I can tell Tsuna have a big crush on Kyoko, my best friend, but I still think I have a chance with him… Because…

I was rudely broken out of my thoughts as Kyoko brother, arrived shouting" Kyoko made so much food today! I am EXTREMELY thankful that I have such an EXTREME sister!" My ears….

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lunch break was ending and Tsuna and the others head back to class. Midori Academy having an hour and a half lunch break time was the best thing the whole school is grateful for. Apparently, the previous Phantom before me told the Takeshi that since our school has lessons which are very stressful, the whole school should have more time for lunch break so the students can have higher level of concentration. After trying his proposal out, the next exams result went up so much that it was decided to continue the longer hours of lunch break.

"Why are you here, Haruka? Or should I say, Miura Haru?" I heard my name and I turned around stunned.

 _Shit._

There was Illya wearing the Royals uniform leaning on the gate of Namimori Middle School.

"I …" I had no idea what to say in the situation.

"Why are you not wearing the Royals uniform?" She continued her pursuit for answer from me.

"…" I kept silent. Why had I done wrong in my escape to have lead to Illya following me?

"Why…"

"Let's not talk here. Let's get on a cab back to school first. The others will be worried." I broke my silence and walked past her.

"No need. I took my family car here. They are waiting for us." Her usual chirpy tone was not there. She grabbed my wrist and drag me along, unwilling to let me get away.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The ride back to school was uneventful. Both of us did not utter a word.

Upon arrival, I took my bag and walked to the gym bathroom with Illya trailing behind to change back into the Royals uniform.

"I changed back." Was the first thing I said to Illya after the tense silence between us.

"I see. Come with me to my office." She ordered me although she knew I am a higher rank then her. I still complied and went with her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I closed her office door behind me and look at Illya who is standing in the middle of the room.

"Why?" Her question was only one word.

"Because…I found new friends." 'And a crush', I added in my head.

"Is the Royals not enough for you?"

"The Royals are different from Tsuna and the others…" I trailed off. The two groups are different. One is cheerful full of freedom, while another is desperate for it.

Seeming to accept that answer for now, she continued her list of questions.

"Who is Miura Haru?"

"Me. At the same time not me." I gave the most obvious answer.

"How am I supposed to know what that means? Explain…Please!" She begged with tears following out of her eyes. Before I could even respond, she gripped my shirt tightly," Why are you hiding things from us?"

 _Because I fell in love…_

"Why? Why are you wearing the normal students uniform? I thought you like being the Phantom! Why did you create a fake name for yourself? Why did you act like a five -year -old kid when you are acting? Why? Answer me, HARUKA!" She blabbered on. Clutching my shirt whilst staining it with hot tears.

How am supposed to react? Should I just play dumb? But it will be too late for that now… All I want to do is….

"I could not handle it anymore! Because I hate Takeshima Haruka! I hate myself! Why you even care?" _What am I saying…_

Without thinking, I shouted. Illya gave me a stunned look before running out of the room to who knows where.

 _What have I done…_. I covered my face with my palms and let loose of my held back tears.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Reina-sensei look at Illya and I worriedly as we fill up the worksheet we had done. On a normal day, when we are doing the assigned work, Illya would be the chatterbox and me replying a few things here and there. But today was different. I glanced at Illya who was sitting beside me stifling back her tears.

The other Royals were concerned as well, including Sora surprisingly, but did not know of the situation and only arrived when Reina-sensei was about to start her lesson.

Reina-sensei sighed before closing standing up to catch our attention. She pointed at Illya and me before saying" You two out of the classroom and into the detention room."

"Eh? Why?" It was the first time I had to go to the detention room during lesson. Illya was no better than me in terms of reaction, her mouth was left hanging.

"You two have a mistake in your worksheet and I just taught it. So as punishment for not listening in class, you two are to go to the detention room, till you correct the mistake." She smiled and pointed to the door.

Mistake in the worksheet? I did not write anything wrong on the piece of worksheet… Unless… She was just trying to get me and Illya to solve our fight and make up. Thanks, Reina.

I stood up, and walked out of the door and head to the detention room. But not before giving Illya a look to follow.

I sat on the detention room table instead of the chair and muttered. "Sorry. I should not have said that." The apology was soft, but I know she can hear it.

"I am sorry too. I went overboard." Her refusal to face me stab me in the heart. Before I realized, I begin to spill.

"Remember that time when I stayed at my uncle house for a while because I did not want to go home?" Not waiting even waiting for a nod, I continued.

"It was that time, I met Tsuna. It was the boy with brown spiky hair. I was looking through the guest room window when I saw a baby walking along with him. A day later, I saw a silver haired dude walking beside him. Even though Tsuna was called 'dame' by the baby, he kept on smiling. I…admire him for that. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to know his name. I wanted to be his friend. But, realized that if I went as Takeshima Haruka, he would think I am just wanting to look down on him, which is not true. So, I created a name for myself, Miura Haru. Miura is my uncle last name, while Haru is a shorter term for my real name, Haruka. I purposely created a fake profile of Miura Haru in the data system of Japan for safety and tagged along behind him to school. Haha, come to think of it now, it sounds like I am a stalker. Then one day, after deciding that I followed enough, I myself obvious to them. I pretend that I was more interested in the baby than Tsuna. I asked that baby if I could be his friend, and hug him. The hugging part was unintentional, just to let you know." I let out a dry laugh.

"But he said not to touch him and reveal that he is a hitman."

"Hitman…" Illya repeated my last word under her breath.

"Of course, I was shocked. Being a Takeshima means I dealt with Hitmans a lot trying to get my head. I was scared at that point of time. I did not know if he was after me. I was in denial of how to act, when I just slap Tsuna on the face. I did not mean to, it was just…reflex… But what was done was done so I made an act that I thought he was tainting the baby innocence. And what is more, is that said I will save the baby from him. Stupid right? I tailed him to his house after school and went into his house telling his mother I was a friend. She actually believe me and asked me to bring snacks up to the Tsuna room. I saw the silver hair student called Gokudera. He does not like me, but does not hate me. Along with a black hair guy called Yamamoto. He is nice. Both were with him and I bust into the room stating I am making sure Reborn is in an environment where babies should be. Reborn is the baby name just to let you know."

"Reborn? Is that a real name?" I shrug my shoulders in response.

"The three of them were studying and Yamamoto noticed that I was from Midori Academy. They could not solve a question so I declared that if I could solve the problem, they had to have no relationship with Reborn anymore. I did not want to have Reborn, so I did not solve it. Instead, pretended I was thinking and then in the end, said I did not know."

"What question was it?" Even when in a serious mode, Illya still was curious what question was it.

"Prove that when 100 sheets of paper 11.5 cm on each side, will stack up perfectly when dropped from 3 meters." I recited the question from memory.

"The answer is so easy, but they could not find it?"

"Yeah. And stop interrupting me!" A tick appeared at my forehead and she sweat dropped. All the tension between us was long gone.

"I told them since I could not solve it in the end, get an adult to do it. I recalled a strange lady named Bianchi in the kitchen and asked her to solve it. She says the question is pointless as it lacks 'love. Funny right? After a while, I said to them I saw the question once in my father book, not a complete lie…So I asked my uncle to come as my father and solve it. Of course, since he is not father, he could not solve it even if he is a university math pro. But Reborn said it could be solved and told us the answer. What was more surprising is that he was suddenly being recognized as Borin, the math genius. Things happened and it was revealed that Tsuna was going to be a mafia boss. I was compelled to just give up as Miura Haru but, I could not for some reason, my heart told me that even if he was in the mafia and I might get myself into danger, I must not give up. The next day, I dressed up all weird and chased Tsuna and told him since he was going to be the next mafia boss, he should be strong enough to protect Reborn. I wanted to say to protect himself, but because of me being a coward I said Reborn. I wanted to fight him for my farewell present. I was in an astronaut suit…please do not comment. And I wanted to use my hockey stick to hit a blow on him. He did not want to be a mafia boss. That was revealed to me when I chased him. Suddenly, there was bombs being thrown at me, I could have run away, but Tsuna was more important I tried to search for him through the smoke, but I ended up falling into the river. Did I mention we were on a bridge?"

I took a breath before I resumed. Make her understand. Let her know my crush for Tsuna. How much I fell in love for him.

"I fell into the water. But, I wanted someone to save me. I wanted that someone to be Tsuna. And Tsuna did save me. He was shot by a special bullet by Reborn and strip to his underwear and save me. I used that chance to say I like Tsuna since he saved me. It was on that day that I met Kyoko, my best friend. Are you happy with my story, Illya?"

I turned to her, her face had no emotion. But out of nowhere, she lit up and grinned." so you like Tsuna, Haru?"

I sputtered "What makes you think that? And why are you calling me Haru, and not Haruka?"

"What is wrong with that? Madoka calls you with a short term, Haru IS a short term for Haruka… Am I not allowed to do it?" Her eyes became like a cute puppy. Don't give in, don't give… sigh…

"Fine. And yes, I admit I have a crush on Tsuna. But if you dare to tell any of the Royals..." The room temperature dropped." I will make sure your brother get a hold of what you have done. True or False. Does not matter."

"No! I promise! So just don't tell Onii-chan!" Illya wailed. Emiya Shirou is not her real brother, but Illya treats him as her own blood.

" Let's go back to class. I believe we have corrected our mistake on the worksheet." I reminded Illya that we still had lessons before opening the detention room door.

"Illya. Thanks for keeping it quiet." I gave her a smile. A true smile.

She nodded." You know, I have no idea why you kept it quiet from us. True, as Miura Haru you talk like a five-year-old child, which I have no idea if that is intentional. But. I just want you to know, I am Miura Haru and Takeshima Haruka friend. It is the princess turn to protect the Phantom."

"Illya…" I stare at the white-haired girl who is younger than me." You have grown, Illya."

"What is that? I heard you said something about me growing?" This girl… really like to be praised by people does she not?

"I said nothing about you growing. You must have heard wrongly. And, the 'Hahi' and 'desu' along with the third person talk was something I wanted to do when I was young, but could not. I thought to do it as Miura Haru."

She huffed at me being in denial for commenting about her growth and accepted my answer.

We opened the door to the classroom and did our work whilst chatting. Reina-sensei seems happy with our friendship status and the rest of the day continued as per normal.

Now, I have someone other than my uncle that knows both Miura Haru and Takeshima Haruka.

 **Author Note: I have completed the second chapter! With a lot of Flashbacks. Teehee:) The reason why I am not putting this as a crossover with Fate Prisma is because this story is more on Haru not any of the other characters. Just to let you guys know, this is a TsunaxHaru fanfiction and Haru is one year younger than Tsuna and the others but they don't know. But it is not confirm yet, so don't worry too much. Anyways, I have written a side story of Haru(Haruka) meeting Illya, so enjoy.:)**

 **To: Ashely0920-Thanks for reviewing and saying you love it!**

 **To: Cassey- Thanks for reviewing! Glad to know that there is someone who ships Tsuna and Haru together! I might have a love triangle with TsunaHaruHibari depending on the storyline. Afterall, Hibari loves girls who can fight!**

Side Story-one year before storyline. ILLYA ARRIVAL.

Illya POV

 _I am scared._

Two years later, I will be in Midori Academy, but grandfather wanted me to go in two year earlier to prepare. I do not understand. Prepare for what?

Onii-chan said I will be okay.

Miyu and Kuro will join me next year and I still be in the same class as them.

 _I will be okay_.

I walked into the huge building which looked very fancy. I glance down at my 'map'. It consisted of a poorly drawn crayon map.

'How am I supposed to read this, Saber!' I screamed in my head. Saber is Onii-chan's girlfriend.

At the side, there was a neat line of English words written to me. 'It was my first time using crayons, and Shirou commented how good I was at drawing.'

I silently cried in my head.

"You are Illyasviel von Einzbern correct?"

I turned around to the voice, to see a girl who looks almost the same age as me in a weird uniform.

"Y…Yes." I managed to get out a reply.

"Good. Follow me. I have to tell you something."

My face paled. I am not in trouble, right? Grandfather will never forgive me for this!

As if reading my mind, the girl patted my shoulders, "You are not in Trouble."

I sigh out of relief and followed her. The building was like a maze. Is this even a school?

"It is a School. Just…unique." I blushed, not realizing I voiced my thoughts out loud.

We entered an office, a lavender scent one, I noted in my head.

She took a seat in the leather chair, and beckoned me to take one as well.

Is this, her office? But she is so young!

"I assume you do not know why you are here a year earlier than your peers."

I shook my head. Where is this heading to?

"Then I shall tell you. This school is very special. It is a girl school but is strongly affiliated with a boy school. They both have leaders in the schools. Queen, Princess, Ace is from the girl's school and King, Prince, Joker is from the boy's. They are named the Royals. They are chosen by the Phantom which is also a student. The current Phantom is me and the King is Sora. We two are going to be here next year. And next year, you are going to be the Princess."

Wait…wait…WHAT?

My mind overloaded with information.

"Why am I chosen?" I refuse to take the princess spot! And I don't even like the sound of it.

"Because I have chosen you. Just to let you know, the Phantom is the one who is higher than all the Royals. The Princess is graduating and will not be here next year, so I need to find a replacement. Which you."

"Why can't it be others? I am not suited to be a princess! And…what does the royals even do?" I voiced out my opinion without a care in the world.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern. Born in a very ancient family, dating back to centries. Mother is Irisviel von Einzbern. Father, Emiya Kiritsugu. Emiya-san is a Magus and Irisviel is the lesser holy grail. Illyasviel is no different. Illyasviel can be considered very smart if given the right push. Her friend, Miyu would be the same, but due to her rejecting our request and saying you would be a better fit, we have complied. And it has seemed like we made the right choice of letting you join." **(A/n The lesser holy grail is like a vessel which can grant a person wishes.)**

Bits of information came out of her lips. How did she know of the Holy Grail?

She held up on hand. "Let me answer that." Is she a mind reader?

"My name is Takeshima Haruka. Phantom. And the heir to the Takeshima company. All the royals have their own business to take care of. That is including me. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. The Takeshima company knows almost the whole underground world, along with the magus running about. Your grandfather wants you to be businesswoman as a part time job so you are here to learn. The royals work is just deciding things for the school. Oh, and royals do not go to the normal classroom, but stay in the Palace, which is here, and study. Reina-sensei is one of the best so keep your nerves down."

So, I will not see Kuro and Miyu anymore? No! I don't want the position…

"How about this?" I look up at the girl. She is almost the same age as me, yet her eyes are clear of any emotions. I wonder what she went through.

"In the royal's rules, a person can challenge a royal to get what they want. If you win me in a fight, you can decline the title of Princess. I will talk to your grandfather so rest assured. If you lose, embraced the title of Princess and wear the Royals uniform. You can use Ruby, but no killer intent. Do we have a deal?" Royal Uniform? And how did she get to know about Ruby? Oh right… she is a Takeshima. How does that make any sense? **(A/n:Ruby is a talking stick, which lets Illya have powers.)**

"Deal." Ruby answered for me.

Ruby?! Wait no, I do not want to fight her! And she is barehanded!

I shook Ruby as I refused to fight.

"The fight will be in training room. Just go to the nearest lift, press basement 4 and I will be there. You have an hour to rest. Café is at level 2 if you are wondering." Without another she strode out of her office.

Did she just leave me?

"Ruby! She has no powers how can I fight her?"

"No problem Illya! She must have a plan since she lets us use magic."

Ruby…

'I just want to go home.' I thought.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Haru POV

I stroll away from my office, leaving Illyasviel in there.

I cannot run away from being a Takeshima. Never. I will always be trapped.

I want to be free.

I want to have friends who are close to my age and be normal.

But that selfish wish will never come true.

 _Or will it?_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Illya POV

I walked to the café, to see a purple haired woman drinking coffee. The scent of coffee is so strong it overpowers the whole café.

She looks up from her papers," Hello!"

"Hi…" I responded meekly.

"So, did you meet Haruka-chan?" She pushed a plate of biscuits to me, encouraging me to eat. I took one and nodded.

"Haruka is socially awkward girl, so she might be a bit cold if you don't know her well. She was under pressure of being the heir of her father company and she only got to get a chance at school last year. Before that, she was homeschooled and helping with the business. So as her sensei, I apologize for any miscoceptions. She is a nice girl. Just…does not know how to deal with real life people. So, all the royals try to get her to open up a bit. She is only eleven after all."

Eleven? The same age as me yet she is in middle school?

"Why is Haruka-san in middle school?" My curious mind just needed to know.

"I told you. She was under a lot of pressure. So once the principal knew she never got to school, he told the father she should at least interact with others, rather than adults."

"I see…" Haruka-san is an amazing person…

"Anyway, should you be at the basement now? The lift is just at the exit of the café." Reina-sensei reminded me as I trotted to the lift.

Should I really be fighting her? She has no magic powers? I think….

"Ruby…"

"Yes, Illya-chan?"

"I want to fight without you."

 _If she is not fighting with magic, then I will not too._

"But…" Ruby hesitantly reply.

"I want to fight fair. And…I won't fight physically. I will fight with words! Haruka-san must be very lonely underneath everything so…I will be her first friend!"

"You do realize the main objective here is to decline the title of Princess right?" Her deadpan voice gave me cold sweat at the back of my neck. I had completely forgot about it.

"We…We can deal with that later! Haha…." My forced laugh became silent. As the lift door open, revealing Haruka standing in the middle of the white soundless room.

"I won't fight with Ruby! I will with words against you Haruka-san!" I shouted to her as I step out of the magnificent lift. And stare at her with a determined glare.

She looked at me with surprise.

"I spoke to Reina-sensei just now. And, I think you are a very amazing person! You are the same age as me, yet you are very strong mentally. I…admire you that! So, I do not think that I will be able to meet your standard of being a Princess. So… I decline the title, HARUKA-SAN!" I shouted her name at the very end.

"You… How much did that sensei tell you? I do not need your pity" Her voice, was tired. A tone that eleven-year-old should not be so familiar with.

"A lot! But, I am not pitying you! I am admiring you for your strength! So, will you be my friend, Haruka-san?" _Yes…This is not pity…._

"I…I do not have a lot of experience with making friends, but I consider you as a friend already. Your denial of accepting the title is excepted, but…" She took a step forward.

"I believe with your strength and charisma that you will make a good Princess. Besides, there are no rules that a royal could bring a friend or two to the Palace. If you want to, you can bring Miyu or Kuro along when you are not on duty." My eyes sparkled at that prospect.

"If you are still wondering about the workload and your grandfather, the workload for a Princess is minimal and you just to be in meetings to share ideas. Your grandfather is already dealt with. I persuaded him to let you have a trail in the business world, rather than just forcing it on you." Grandfather listened to someone? The end of the world is here…

"Don't look so shocked! You can die from a heart attack if you are not careful." She joked playfully and ended on a serious note.

She pointed at me with one finger while I raised my eyebrows in response.

"ILLYASVIEL VON EINZBERN! As Phantom of the Royals, at the age of eleven, I give you the title of PRINCESS!" Her shout was so loud that it pierced my ears. But was it necessary for her to shout…?

"Yes…Thanks for giving me the title…"

She grinned at me, making my heart flutter. Her true smile was really beautiful, like an angel who accidently fell from heavens.

"Call me Haruka, Illya!" Haruka-san …no, Haruka said to me. And wait! How did she even know my nickname! I did not tell her! Oh right…she is a Takeshima.

"So, does it mean I won the challenge?" She wondered out loud.

"Nope! I made the first move! I asked you to be my friend and you change the topic!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not! Are we going to continue arguing?" Haruka interrupted.

"Yeah!" I gave a small smile.

"ILLYA!"

 _And that was how Haruka and I met. I was the first one she recruited._

 _Looking back, I think I won that challenge._

 _Or did I lose?_

 **Autor Note: Sorry for the sudden A/N in the middle. This is so those who do not watch Fate/Prisma can still understand the content as I did not put this under crossover. Thanks for understanding! Look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
